


The Dream She Didn't Want to Dream

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Rapunzel has a nightmare about losing her son, she dosen't want to bother Eugene with the pain so she tries to find comfort for herself. The thing about Eugene is that he knows his wife.For New Dream Appreciation Week~ hurt/ comfort
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 15





	The Dream She Didn't Want to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for Reading:
> 
> A few years ago, their son was shot while doing crowd control because he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become the next captain. 
> 
> *Mention of blood*
> 
> Oh boy, hurt and comfort is my time to shine!

Rapunzel shot straight up panting as she tried to control her breathing so as not to wake her husband. Another nightmare, and this time it was more vivid than the others. She was having them every night for the last week. Sometimes it was the same dream. Sometimes it was different, but it ended all the same.

She never bothered Eugene about it, she couldn't bring herself to bring him through that same pain she felt again and again.

There was no way she could go back to sleep, the idea of sleep terrified her. She had to get out of the room, without a second thought she pulled on her robe and slipped out of the room quietly making her way to the gardens. A few guards were curious about why the queen was up at such a time but they didn't question it.

She took a deep breath as soon as she stepped through the doors, god did she need this. She let herself wander about, not exactly sure of any direction. As hard as she tried to not think of it, the dream played on repeat in Rapunzel’s head. 

~

In the beginning it was peaceful. They were together as a family should be.

When all of a sudden Philip collapsed to the ground he was holding his side and groaning. A very worried Rapunzel ran to his side "Philip. Philip! What's the matter? Philip, answer me!" 

"Mom! Please!" He sobbed.

She pulled away his hand and whimpered at the sight of a gunshot wound. Turning around she called "Eugene!" He looked behind him and cried out. But not from the sight but from pain, he collapsed to his knees and fell on his side and clutched it. Rapunzel reached her arm out to her husband to see he was also bleeding. She looked frantically around her to see Solarianna, Flynn, and Josephine also clutching their sides as blood seeped through their hands. Annabelle was throwing up blood as her eyes rolled back into her head. They all cried out in agony begging for Rapunzel to save them, begging for the pain to end.

She couldn't. She was helpless. She was frozen. The only thing she could do was scream as her whole family died before her.

~

Rapunzel hugged herself tightly trying to get rid of the haunting images and desperate cries that echoed in her mind. She fought her tears back as well as she could. She hated it, she hated feeling so helpless. She was a mother, she was supposed to protect her children. She was a wife, she 

“Beautiful night.” said a voice behind her. She spun around terrified to see Eugene standing behind her. He had pants and boots on but didn’t change out of his nightshirt.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked, trying to slow her breathing from the shock.

“I could ask you the same thing.” he countered

“I j-just needed some air.” her voice wavered. It was the truth. Just not the whole one.

He kept pressing, he knew his wife. The only time she went outside without saying anything was when there was a problem. So when he woke up and she wasn’t in the room, he had no choice but to track her down. Rapunzel could sometimes be unpredictable so it took him a bit to find her when in all honesty he should have just known she was outside. “Air huh? Couldn't do that from the terrace?”

She bit her lip “I didn’t think of that.” she lied.

He nodded “Well why don’t we go inside, yeah?” he asked carefully, sticking out his hand but not advancing on her like she was a scared animal.

She quickly shook her head and tried to smile but couldn't exactly get her mouth to do what she wanted “I’m fine.”

He gave her a gentle look. "I'm sorry sweetheart but you're not."

She straightened her back. "I'm queen, something is always going to be on my mind."

"No." He wasn't playing her game "This is personal."

There was no point hiding anymore. Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms as if to protect herself from her own words. She shut her eyes tightly "I'm having these dreams."

"Dreams?" He asked "As in there has been more than one?" She bit her lip and nodded. He waited for her to continue, not wanting to push her.

"All week I've been having them. They are all different but they end the same. This one," she paused and looked to the side"I just couldn't stay, I had to get out of there."

He nodded "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She didn't say anything, she walked forward and Eugene trailed behind her. "It was normal. We were all so happy and just walking around the gardens. When all of a sudden, Philip-" she cut herself off and tears started forming in her eyes. Eugene was quiet, letting her continue although he had an idea of what she was going to say. He also had these dreams but they didn’t haunt him as much anymore. "He doubles over in pain and I see a gunshot wound. Then I call out for you and then you fall to your knees and you're bleeding and so is Solarianna, Flynn, and Annabelle, a-and Josephine." She stopped and hugged herself bending over slightly, trying to keep herself together. Eugene wanted to comfort her so badly, just take her into his arms and not let go but he knew she needed space. "I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't save anyone. It's mocking me!" She finally burst with anger and flew her arms out and clenched her fists "all the times I couldn't save someone into one dream with my own family! I couldn't save you or Cass or Quirin when I could. Or our two babies, and Alexander. I couldn't save Annabelle from all those illnesses that almost killed her, and all those lost in the war, and-" she locked eyes with Eugene. He never felt so weighted by the look in her eyes. He couldn't look away even if he tried. "Philip." She whispered then collapsed onto the grass and sobbed. She fisted the grass in her fingers and screamed. She sounded as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest and it felt like it. She was a rigid ball and Eugene struggled to get her in his arms. She was so tense.

He rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her, but nothing was working. As if the dream didn't hurt Eugene enough, the fact that he couldn't even calm down his wife also hurt. He let her cry for he didn't even know how long. How long has this built up inside of her? He knew of the guilt but not like this. He had blamed himself for so long after their son’s death because he was the one who let him go.

But Rapunzel used to be able to heal people with a few verses of a song. Now she couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that comfort? I don't know.
> 
> All of us love seeing your work so keep writing, drawing, and making videos!


End file.
